Can I Confess Now? Sequel of How to Get out of Friendzone
by Let'sBurnThisGirl
Summary: [HunHan gs] Finally, mereka kencan juga. Tapi segalanya nggak semulus kulit kencang Luhan, malahan sebergelombang otot padat Sehun. Mereka masih terlibat Friendzone? Let's see then.


"Hm…tidak. Aku pilih 9." Kata Lu Han di seberang sambungan.

"Oke, jam 9 tepat aku kerum-"

Sambungannya sudah terputus sebelum Oh Sehun sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sehun mengendikkan bahu, lebih peduli pada fakta bahwa Luhan menunjukkan tanda-tanda positif.

Positif atas segala kepositifan.

Benar apa kata professor Guillaume, dosen yang sempat ia umpat dalam hati, gebetannya yang mem-firendzone-nya kembali menelfon setelah digertak. Sebenarnya, Sehun tidak benar-benar berniat menguji Luhan dengan serangkaian langkah yang diajarkan si professor aneh, tapi jika hasilnya seperti ini dia malah yang harus sujud sukur. Kuliah social psychology-nya benar-benar membawa berkah.

"Bro, apa artinya aku tidak akan lulus kelas ini?" Suara Kim Kai membuat Sehun menoleh dan baru sadar beberapa anak sudah keluar kelas. Kai si bocah hitam yang menjabat sebagai teman sejawat.

Kelas social psychology-nya sudah berakhir. Sejam lebih dulu dari jadwal, seperti biasa.

"Professor Guillaume?" Sehun menoleh kesana kemari. Mencari si professor.

Kai menampar Sehun dengan wajah geram.

Sehun ikutan geram, "Untuk apa ini?!"

"Daritadi aku mengajakmu bicara, idiot."

Sehun mendengus dan memilih berlari keluar kelas. Kai menyumpahinya dibelakang. Sehun tidak peduli.

Saat sudah di koridor, Sehun tetap tidak menemukan professor Guillaume.

"Oh idiot Sehun, masuk neraka kau!" Kai muncul dari pintu kelas. Hanya untuk menemukan Sehun berdiri seperti orang bodoh.

Saat Kai melempar tas Sehun dan mengenai kepalanya, Sehun bersyukur tidak sampai tersungkur.

"Kau mencari professor Guillaume? Ohh Tuhan, aku tidak yakin akan lulus kelasnya! Untuk apa aku tadi ikutan kau berdiri! Heck!" Kai ingat dia sempat cari gara-gara dengan si professor saat di kelas.

"Aku harus berterimakasih padanya." Sahut Sehun.

"Hei hei, yang tadi itu, yang di telfon, percakapanmu dengan noonamu…belum tentu juga Luhan suka padamu."

"Apa maksudmu?" Sehun semakin ingin meninju Kai. Cowok itu selalu saja berlaga sok tahu.

Sehun mendengar dengan telinganya sendiri semua yang tadi Luhan ucapkan. Tidak ada pertanda negative.

Kai yang tidak tahu kata hati Sehun, hanya mulai berjalan. Kantin adalah tujuannya. "Aku mau ke kantin. Lagian saat di telfon, Luhan tidak mengatakan suka padamu, kan? Dia menasehatimu supaya lebih baik ngajak dia."

"Tapi itu artinya dia cemburu. Dan ingin aku lebih milih nonton bersamanya daripada Marie, yang entah siapa aku tidak kenal itu."

Kai geleng-geleng. Dia cukup tahu sepanjang hidup Sehun, cowok itu cuma pernah dekat dengan satu cewek: tetangganya yang lebih tua, cantik, pintar, ramah, pokoknya perfect deh. Namanya Luhan. Jadi wajar saja Sehun buta pada hal semacam romantisme. Nonton film roman saja jarang, itupun kalau tidak bersama Luhan, tidak berangkat. Lagi-lagi Luhan. Hidup Sehun memang hanya berotasi di pusatnya yang bernama Luhan. Juga di sumbu yang bernama Luhan.

Jika Kai ditanya tentang bagaimana perasaan Sehun pada Luhan, dia seratus persen tahu. Sehun cinta mati pada Luhan. Tidak perlu jadi teman sepopok Sehun untuk tahu hal ini. Semuanya terlihat jelas. Yang paling kelihatan adalah saat Sehun si beast apatis yang akan berubah jadi pangeran suka merengek jika dihadapkan pada Luhan si princess cantik.

Tapi jika Kai ditanya tentang bagaimana perasaan Luhan pada Sehun, dia seratus persen tidak tahu. Terlalu banyak kemungkinan. Dan terlalu banyak kekurangan Sehun untuk dikatakan cocok dengan Luhan.

"Tapi-" Sehun menyejajari langkah Kai.

"Kebanyakan 'tapi', dude. Intinya yang tadi itu masih belum cukup. Kau harus nembak noonamu secara langsung, directly! Lakukan nanti pas kalian nonton. Jangan ditunda lagi!"

"Tapi-"

"Halah, 'tapi' lagi! Pikirkan, jika ternyata Luhan tidak suka padamu, kau masih bisa temenan dengannya, kalian tetangga dan sudah automatically sepaket. Tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan, sekalipun perasaan sukamu yang sudah kau tahan sejak kapan itu."

Sehun berubah diam mendengarkan dengan serius. Ini perihal penting! Kai si player tidak buruk juga. Ternyata juga bisa berpikir dengan kepala berambut acak itu.

"Dan jika ternyata Luhan juga suka padamu…" Kai menggantung ucapannya.

Sehun menunggu kelanjutannya penasaran, "Ya?"

"Jangan lupa traktir aku!" Lalu Kai tertawa keras sekali. Beberapa anak di kantin menoleh, bahkan yang sedang mengantre di ujung kantin pun sampai menoleh.

Kai tidak tahu malu!

Jika biasanya saat ditertawakan Kai, Sehun akan menendang cowok jahil itu, anehnya kali ini Sehun malah ikutan tertawa. Bahagia dengan membayangkan jadi pacar Luhan.

"Akan kutraktir sepuasmu, bro."

-line break-

HOW TO GET OUT OF FRIENDZONE'S SEQUEL

CAN I COFESS NOW?

Story of Let'sBurnThisGirl

2018

-line break-

Kim Xiumin mengapit lengan Luhan dengan senyum tak luntur dari wajah bakpaonya. Duo cewek yang selain teman hanging out, juga sepaket saat bermain futsal.

"Kita akan ke kelas test, 'kan, Min?" Luhan melirik Xiumin sebentar lalu berusaha fokus lagi pada buku di tangannya. Mereka sedang jalan di koridor dengan si cewek pendek yang memimpin jalan.

Luhan jadi déjà vu.

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir kenapa aku sampai menjemputmu ke perpus jika bukan karena ulangan mendadak itu? Aku juga sudah hafal kebiasaan letak ponselmu pas menjelang ulangan."

Luhan hanya menggumam, masih berusaha fokus pada bukunya.

"Oh honey, aku yakin kau akan dapat nilai perfect tanpa belajar sekalipun. Dan aku akan dapat pass the line seperti biasa, tapi come on! Tutup bukumu, nerd."

Akhirnya Luhan menyerah dan menutup bukunya. "Oke oke, sudah dua kali di pagi ini aku dikatai nerd." Luhan déjà vu lagi. Mungkin hidupnya memang monoton. Melihat sahabatnya yang merespon dengan tawa, Luhan kembali melanjutkan. "Pagi ini senyummu kelewatan. Ada apa?"

"Jangan berlaga seperti kau cewek keren saja. Barusan kau menelfon gebetanmu dan mengakui perasaanmu di telinganya! Jangan sok tenang, darling." Xiumin ingat menguping pada telfon Luhan dengan bocah semester 1 bernama Sehun beberapa menit lalu. Itu luar biasa.

Luhan mengernyit dan berjalan semakin cepat. Merasa terganggu karena hatinya kembali deg-degan. Tidak hanya membuatnya tidak tenang ketika jalan, tapi juga ketika baca buku tadi. Reaksi Oh Sehun jadi satu-satunya yang ia bayangkan. Makanya dia tidak kuat mendengar kalimat Sehun sampai selesai tadi. "I didn't say that. Aku cuma ngajak dia nonton. Bukan bilang suka padanya."

"Basically, Kau memaksanya pergi dengamu dan melarang dia hang out bareng cewek lain. It's something. Aku yakin dia pasti juga berpikir bahwa kau suka padanya."

Saat sampai di kelas dan mendapati dirinya sudah terlambat, yang dilakukan Luhan adalah duduk di deret belakang karena deret depan yang sering ia duduki sudah terisi. "Kupikir dia malah akan menganggapku suka ikut campur. Kau dengar sendiri tadi, dia bilang tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai temannya." Bisiknya pada Xiumin yang mengambil kursi di kanannya.

Xiumin mengeluarkan kotak pensilnya dengan sedikit bantingan karena gemas pada Luhan. "Itu bahkan hint yang kelewat jelas. Sehun juga suka padamu, Luhan. Tunggu saja sampai nanti malam saat dia confessing."

Melirik dosen di depan kelas yang sibuk membagikan lembaran, Luhan berbisik lagi dan memutuskan itu yang terakhir. Setelah itu dia akan fokus pada tesnya. "Entahlah."

Xiumin menatap Luhan dengan serius walau Luhan mengabaikannya. "Dari dulu aku penasaran, sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu selalu memungkiri itu?"

-line break-

Nyatanya, Luhan berakhir tidak bisa fokus pada tesnya. Dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk terus memikirkan pertanyaan Xiumin tadi pagi. Tesnya jelas tidak baik-baik saja. Dia tidak melakukannya dengan maksimal, tapi Luhan sudah meyakinkan diri jika dia akan melakukan yang lebih baik di percobaan selanjutnya.

"Oh Tuhan!" Luhan meraung karena tiba-tiba saja otaknya kembali menampilkan wajah Oh Sehun. Yang tampan dan manis ketika merengek itu.

"Kau mengagetkanku! Ada apa sih?" Xiumin menyalakan musik di playernya dengan suara pelan. "Kau kaget karena dari tadi melamun dan tiba-tiba saja sudah sampai di depan rumah?"

Luhan menoleh dan memang mobil Xiumin sudah terparkir di depan gerbangnya.

Hari ini beda dari biasanya. Luhan tidak pulang diboncengi motor Sehun. Tapi disupiri Xiumin.

"Tidak juga, sih. Kau dan kemampuan menyetirmu itu lebih baik diperbaiki. Aku jauh lebih bisa mengendalikan mobil daripada kemampuan siputmu. Btw, mau mampir?" Cerocos Luhan.

Xiumin mencibir. "Nope. Mending waktumu kau gunakan untuk siap-siap. Ini sudah setengah tujuh. Kau tidak jadi nonton, tapi beli eskrim, 'kan? Tipikal maniak es sekali!"

Luhan hanya nyengir. "Oh iya juga. Itu mendingan daripada di suruh mengeluarkan seluruh snackku hanya untuk menggembilkan pipimu itu."

Xiumin mencibir lagi tapi dengan cepat melempar senyum. "Jangan lupa ambil baju-baju yang baru kau beli untuk kencan nanti. Bagasinya sudah kubuka. Senang-senang pas kencan ya, baby!"

Hari ini sebenarnya dia beragenda pergi beli buku makanya mengatakan tidak pulang bareng Sehun. Tapi, Xiumin malah menahan dan mendorong Luhan masuk toko baju. Persiapan kencan katanya, yang hanya diberi rotasi mata Luhan.

Luhan akhirnya ikut tersenyum untuk Xiumin dan melempar ciuman jauh sambil membuka pintu mobil. "Kutelfon nanti malam, Minnie."

-line break-

Luhan menatap cermin. Dia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan langkah catwalk jadi-jadian.

Ada seorang cewek dengan dress hijau di cerminnya. Rambutnya belum ditata, masih dengan sanggulan tinggi bekas mandi. Wajahnya juga masih pucat, belum tersentuh make-up.

"Drektitude." Gumamnya. Luhan baru belajar istilah itu dari temannya di jurusan design. Katanya, drektitude berarti bad untuk fesyen.

Luhan mencoba berputar dengan dress selututnya itu. "Ohh, kenapa aku tadi beli baju ini coba?"

Luhan heran, baju ini tadi kelihatan bagus ketika di toko, tapi ketika dibawa pulang tidak sebagus tadi.

"Luhaen!"

Luhan menoleh dan menemukan ibunya di ambang pintu mengacungkan sumpit. "Aku tidak makan malam di rumah, mama. Mau pergi cari makan." Kata Luhan.

Ibunya menyipit dan Luhan ikut menyipit. Luhan mengenal ibunya sebagai sosok yang easy going tapi berinsting kuat. Seperti ramalan cuaca yang pasti tepat 100%. Ayahnya bahkan takut hanya untuk menyembunyikan gaji beberapa sen. Karena ibunya adalah supermom, bukan ibu rumah tangga biasa. Dan kali ini entah apa yang ditangkap oleh insting antenna roll di rambut ibunya itu. "Jam 9 mau makan malam di luar? Kau pergi dengan cowok?"

Nah kan!

"Ya?" Jawab Luhan ragu. Sesosok ibu yang easy going adalah yang dibutuhkan Luhan sekarang. Jangan sampai dia tidak jadi berangkat!

"Kencan?" Tanya ibu Luhan lagi.

Prok prok.

Luhan nyaris mengikuti mentalnya untuk bertepuk tangan. Bagaimana bisa roll rambut ibunya itu mengacung seperti membenarkan insting si pemilik?

"Well…Ini hanya Sehun."

Tepatnya kencan dengan Sehun, yang masih terasa sulit diyakini oleh Luhan. Biasanya mereka memang sering keluar berdua, tapi entah kenapa yang ini terasa berbeda.

"Sehun?" Mata doe ibunya masih menyipit yang membuat Luhan melipat tangan di bawah dada. Sungguhan takut tidak jadi berangkat. "Sehun yang itu?" Tanya ibu Luhan lagi.

Batin Luhan tidak enak ketika ibunya menunjuk sesuatu di balkonnya, dengan sumpit. Jadi, Luhan dengan cepat menoleh.

Sialnya, dia menemukan wajah tampan yang sudah rapi sedang gelagapan disana… Oh Sehun. Tetangganya.

"Ya, Sehun yang itu."

-line break-

"Aku baru sadar ternyata kau sering mengintipku dari balkon." Kata Luhan setelah menutup gerbang rumahnya.

Sehun sudah berdiri di dekat motor hitamnya dengan mata mengawasi Luhan. Walau hatinya deg-degan teringat yang tadi pagi, wajah Sehun anehnya malah kelihatan garang. "Begitulah." Sahut Sehun dengan bibir bergetar tipis.

Tuhan, Sehun dan motornya ganteng sekali! Batin Luhan. Skip woy!

Luhan tiba-tiba ingat Sehun yang juga ada di balkon pas dia mau mengajak cowok itu ke toserba kemarin. Uh, Luhan berusaha terlihat biasa dengan mengecek riasannya di spion Sehun. "Kenapa tidak mengelak?"

Sehun juga memilih berpura-pura biasa saja dengan menggosok-gosok helm yang biasa dipakai Luhan. "Begitulah."

Luhan menyempatkan tertawa riang saat menyambar helm yang dielus Sehun. "Sekali lagi kudengar 'begitulah', kau bakal benjol karena helm ini."

Luhan melihat Sehun cemberut.

Gila, cowok ini kayaknya baru tadi pagi membuatnya gagal fokus pada tes. Tapi rasanya seperti Luhan tidak peduli lagi pada tes dan nilai dan dunia hanya karena wajah garang Sehun yang tidak cocok dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Ayo cari makan dulu." Luhan mengitari motor Sehun dan menepuk bokong Sehun. Modus.

Bokong Sehun sekal tanda keseringan naik motor.

"Bukannya kita mau cari es krim?"

"Nanti. Aku belum makan malam, tahu."

"Ini sudah malam, kau tidak takut gendut?" Sehun hanya khawatir Luhan sakit perut karena telat makan.

"Bodo amat." Dan Luhan hanya malu mengatakan pada Sehun jika dia tadi kelamaan siap-siap sampai tidak sempat ikut makan malam.

Bukankah keduanya sama-sama manis dengan cara yang aneh?

"Oke, kita harus cari tempat makan paling berat supaya lemakmu cepat berkumpul." Ya, supaya Luhan kenyang dan senang.

"Call!" Ya, Luhan keburu lapar dan takut Sehun dengar suara keroncongannya. "Ngomong-ngomong kau sudah makan?"

Sehun menaiki motornya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di helm. "Belum."

"Coll!" Seru Luhan.

Sehun tidak akan memberi tahu Luhan jika dia tadi sudah makan 2 porsi. Pikirnya supaya tidak kelihatan maruk pas diajak makan es krim sang gebetan. Perjuangan!

Niatnya sih.

Saat Luhan sudah naik dan meremat pinggiran jaket Sehun, Sehun menyalakan motor kerennya. "Sudah siap, tuan putri?"

"Go, go!"

Motor Sehun yang layaknya kuda hitam itu akhirnya melaju dan menghentak jalanan.

Sambil menarik gas, Sehun memutar spion kanannya sedikit. Wajah Luhan yang sedang tengak-tengok jalanan ada disana. Hanya menggunakan satu spion, Sehun yakin masih bisa kebut-kebutan dengan itu. Berdoa saja dia tidak kebablasan mengagumi Luhan terlalu lama.

Ngomong-ngomong, Luhan semakin cantik saja. Sehun jadi ingat tadi pagi sempat berpikir tidak bisa melihat lagi wajah itu. Oh, Sehun merinding.

"Kau kedinginan?" Luhan mengernyit memperhatikan tubuh Sehun yang bergetar. Luhan tidak tahu jika yang ia perhatikan, juga memperhatikannya lewat spion.

"Tidak. Kau, noona? Eh iya, kemana baju hijaumu tadi?"

Luhan mendengus. Sehun pasti tadi melihat tingkah kekanakannya saat mencoba baju itu. "Aku tidak mungkin pakai dress kalau naik motor ini." Elak Luhan.

"Oh." Sehun harusnya meminjam mobil ayahnya supaya bisa melihat si cantik Luhan pakai dress cantik hijau tadi!

"Pasti juga rokku bakal terbang kemana-mana. Tidak lucu jika semua orang melihat celana dalamku."

"Ya, tidak lucu. Tapi pasti bakal kufoto."

Luhan menoyor helm Sehun. "Mau kau apakan, bocah?"

Luhan tidak tahu jika dibalik helmnya, Sehun merona parah karena terbayang sesuatu. "Mau ku post di Ige." Ujarnya, beda dengan yang benar-benar di pikirannya.

Luhan jelas tidak percaya. Bukan apa-apa sebenarnya. Tapi ini yang dibicarakan adalah Sehun. Sehun itu tidak pernah post apapun di media sosialnya. Setahunya, Sehun memang punya semua jenis media sosial, tapi isinya kosong semua. Kosong. Tidak akan ada apapun di dindingnya jika Luhan tidak tag bocah itu. Jadi yang tadi itu pasti cuma omong kosong.

"Oho, jadi sekalinya post, kau bakal posting celana dalam cewek, begitu? Mesumnya~"

Luhan mendengar tawa Sehun yang teredam helm. "Iya ya, aku jadi kelihatan tidak waras."

Luhan bergidik. "Dingin juga." Tanpa sungkan, dia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jaket kulit Sehun. Eh asik juga curi-curi kesempatan. "Betewe, aku jadi penasaran dengan sesuatu."

Sehun tanpa sadar menegang merasakan tangan Luhan yang ada di jaketnya, juga tubuh depan Luhan yang sedikit condong padanya. Omegod! Dan apa Sehun tidak salah lihat jika Luhan sekarang sedang senyum-senyum di belakang?

"Hmm, ya, apa?" Gumam Sehun, berusaha membagi konsentrasi antara spion dan jalanan. Bisa bahaya jika konsentrasinya sering pecah begini.

"Buat apa kau buat Ige, Pet, dan apalah itu? Kulihat, kau tidak pernah update apapun."

"Buat apa ya…"

Luhan tiba-tiba kepikiran sesuatu. "Jangan bilang kau cuma ingin ikut-ikut aku, bocah?"

"Buat apa aku mengikutimu coba?"

Ya, buat apa juga Sehun sampai buat akun cuma karena mengikutinya, ketemu saja setiap hari, batin Luhan merasa malu juga terlalu baper. "Eheh imajinasiku saja."

"Kenapa aku merasa jika kau sering mengatakan itu ya, noona? Kemarin pas di balkon juga, 'kan?" Ya, balkon. Saksi bisu Sehun yang selalu kegirangan bisa berduaan private dengan Luhan.

Luhan kadang memang suka berimajinasi sih. Cewek memang normal dengan urusan imajinasi. Tapi tidak mungkin juga Luhan mengakuinya di depan (belakang tubuh) Sehun. Bisa mati berdiri (duduk) karena malu dia! "Really?"

"Aku juga jadi penasaran sesuatu. Kau sering membayangkan aku ya? Hayo ngaku."

Walau diam-diam merona, Luhan memutar bola mata. "I can't believe I did that stupid things."

Sehun ikut merona melihat pipi merah Luhan. "Aku tersanjung loh, noona. Oke, sudah sampai!"

Saat Sehun sudah selesai dengan lahan parkir, Luhan baru sadar ada dimana mereka. "Mau ngapain kita ke mall?"

Sehun membuka helm dan membenarkan lagi posisi spionnya. Bisa malu Sehun jika Luhan tahu dia sudah menatapinya sejak mereka berangkat. "Mencarikanmu tempat makan. Aku tahu ada restaurant steak yang masih buka jam segini di lantai 2."

"Aku pilih Mekdi di lantai satu saja." Luhan menarik tangan dari saku Sehun, ikutan membuka helm dan menyerahkannya pada Sehun untuk digantung di spion. Lalu segera turun dari motor tinggi Sehun. "See? Jinsku lebih efektif dipakai dengan motormu."

Luhan melihat mata elang Sehun memperhatikan jins hitam dan sweater coklat oversize-nya.

"Apa kau masih kedinginan dengan sweater besarmu itu? Setipis apa sih dirimu, noona?" Sehun ingat Luhan berkata kedinginan. Padahal sweater-nya kelihatan sudah tebal. Juga, ini belum musim dingin. Apa jangan-jangan Luhan sakit?

Disisi Luhan, dia tahu mulut Sehun kadang-kadang tidak hanya mengeluarkan rengekan manja yang ia suka, tapi juga kata pedas yang membuatnya ingin menamparnya. Untung Luhan sayang. "Pas di jalan kena angin dingin tahu. Es krimnya beli disini sekalian saja. Tapi bukan Mekdi. Aku pernah beli yang di lantai 5. Tidak buruk juga pilihan tempatmu."

Melihat Luhan yang berjalan mendahului seperti anak TK, Sehun tidak jadi khawatir Luhan sakit.

Kemudian saat mereka sudah duduk menghadap nampan burger masing-masing, Luhan jadi deg-degan tanpa sebab. "Hei," Panggilnya pada Sehun yang sedang melipat jaket.

"Hm."

"Siapa itu Marie?"

Luhan melihat Sehun yang tiba-tiba jadi gugup. Mata tajam Sehun kelihatan berkeliaran kemana-mana.

Sepertinya Sehun memang menyukai cewek yang disebutnya tadi pagi. Duh, Luhan jadi menyesal sudah bertanya. Hatinya panas juga tahu jika bocahnya sedang suka dengan cewek lain.

"Kau bilang kau suka Marie?" Tanya Luhan lagi. Kepalang tanggung jika tidak bertanya siapa si Marie-Marie ini. Dia akan stalk cewek itu. Cewek itu harus lebih cantik dan pintar darinya. Jika tidak, Luhan sudah punya rencana jahat untuk membuat Sehun hanya suka padanya.

"Ya, aku suka Marie."

Tunggu! Ada yang aneh.

Gelagat Sehun yang sudah ia kenal sejak bayi kelihatan mencurigakan. "Benarkah?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

Mampus! Sehun ingin pulang saja saat melihat seringai Luhan. "Tidak juga." Tambah Sehun.

"Katamu, kau suka."

"Iya, aku suka."

"Katamu, tidak juga."

"Hm, tidak juga sih."

"Interesting." Luhan tertawa sambil mengunyah burgernya. "Mumpung masih membahas ini, katakan lagi jika kau tidak pernah menganganggapku temanmu."

Perkataan Xiumin bergaung di telinganya. Tentang Sehun akan confess. Kalo iya, ini adalah saat yang pas karena ia menyinggungnya. Luhan ingin berpikir positif, tapi entah bagaimana hatinya berdoa semoga Sehun tidak confessing. Tidak sekarang.

"Kapan aku mengatakan hal bodoh itu?"

Luhan memutar bola mata sambil kembali menggigit roti isi sayur dan daging yang saus pedasnya membuat dia merona. "Tadi di telfon kau bilang 'aku tidak pernah menganggapmu teman!' atau apalah itu, kau juga melarangku menghubungimu lagi. Kau pikir kau bisa menghindar setelah membuatku ingin menamparmu dengan foto kita berpopok, hah? Enak saja, kita ini sudah bergandengan sejak bayi! Pedas sekali sih!" Rutuknya.

Sehun mendekatkan gelas plastic Luhan dengan hati-hati. Luhan tahu Sehun itu takut padanya kalau sudah marah.

"Jawab!" Sentak Luhan pada Sehun yang memilih menunduk dan pura-pura sibuk mengelap ponsel.

Luhan yang melihat Sehun tersentak dengan gesture mengkerut itu, malah ia lempari delikan. Kata-kata Sehun saat di telfon tadi membuatnya patah hati dengan parah. Dia rasa dia selalu memperlakukan Sehun dengan baik, bahkan dia menyayangi Sehun setulus hati. Luhan juga rela jadi sosok kakak untuk Sehun walau dia ingin status lebih. Tapi Sehun tadi berkata seolah Luhan bukan siapa-siapa yang tidak berhak ikut campur. Itu jelas membuat Luhan sedih dan murka.

"Uh, noona, jangan terlalu memikirkannya."

Luhan terhenyak. Ucapan Sehun barusan membuat Luhan sadar sudah mengabaikan burgernya yang masih setengah jalan masuk mulut karena keselingan lamunan. Luhan menggigit kecil dan mendelik pada Sehun lagi. "Mana bisa!"

Sehun hanya bergumam seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu dengan serius.

"Jangan berpikir untuk mencari alasan mangkir, kuperingatkan." Ucap Luhan.

Sehun merengut pada Luhan. Luhan pikir itu pasti karena Sehun tidak suka bahwa sudah tertangkap basah.

"Itu hanya masalah sepele. Kenapa harus dibesar-besarkan sih?" Sahut Sehun masih dengan wajah merengut yang membuat Luhan terpikir mencium pipi porselen itu. Tapi ucapan Sehun membuat amarah Luhan naik lagi, seolah Sehun bersedia jadi kayu bakar untuk dibakar api membara Luhan.

"Kau bilang sepele? Aku tidak percaya itu! Kau tidak tahu saja bagaimana aku dengan sabar menganggapmu sebagai adikku, bocah! Kau tidak ing-"

"Aku bukan adikmu, Luhan! Kau pikir aku suka jadi adikmu?! Mana sudi!" Sehun memotong sambil melotot dan berucap dengan suara yang tidak pernah didengar Luhan sebelumnya.

Sejujurnya itu mampu membuat Luhan-biasa menciut, tapi tidak dengan amarah Luhan yang sekarang sedang membumbung diatas kepala.

"Katakan padaku jika selama ini hanya aku yang bisa membuatmu nyaman!" Luhan percaya jika selama ini hanya dia yang bisa membuat Sehun nyaman dan merasa dilimpahi kasih sayang layaknya seorang pacar. Ya, dia cukup percaya dengan itu.

Tapi agaknya Sehun pikir Luhan bermaksud mengatakan jika dia hanya memperlakukan Sehun layaknya seorang bocah. Perasaaan yang diberi Luhan adalah perasaan kakak ke adiknya, pikir Sehun. Jadi Sehun bergumam rendah, "No, aku malah benci itu. Aku benci padamu, noona."

Otak Luhan mengulangi bagian Sehun yang membencinya. Sungguh Luhan ingin menangis. Mana confessing Sehun yang dikatakan Xiumin tadi? Luhan jadi takut berharap dan memilih membuka bungkusan burger di nampan yang belum tersentuh.

"Oh begitu!" Raung Luhan keras, sampai membuat beberapa pengunjung menoleh ingin tahu. Sayangnya rasa murka Luhan belum reda sama sekali. Tidak berkurang dan malah bertambah seiring dengan gigitan-gigitannya pada burger keduanya. Yang harusnya itu milik Sehun.

Lhah?

Milik Sehun?

"Lah kenapa juga aku makan burgermu!" Raung Luhan lagi dengan mata melotot pada burger Sehun yang sudah tersisa setengah.

Luhan mendengar cekikikan dari sekitarnya. Ketika dia menoleh, sungguh Luhan ingin melempar burgernya dan lari ke toilet. Semua orang menertawakannya! Mungkin menertawakannya yang tsundere.

Tapi sialnya mata melotot Sehun yang jarang di lempar padanya itu membuat Luhan tidak jadi malu dan malah semakin marah.

"Ini! Makan nih, bocah. Jangan memelototiku seolah aku mencuri makan- duh bodo!" Luhan meraih tangan Sehun dan menjejalkan burger separuh sisanya itu pada Sehun yang masih melempar tatapan dingin padanya.

Sehun menampik burger pemberian Luhan dan menarik tangan ranting yang berbalut kain sweater tebal itu. "Aku benci padamu! Sebegitu lapar kah kau sampai burgerku juga kau makan! Mau kubelikan lagi, hah?!"

Luhan membalas pelototan Sehun. "Dan kenapa juga kau malah marah padaku! Aku yang harusnya marah!"

"Tentu saja aku marah!" Sanggah Sehun ikutan berteriak dengan mata masih lomba pelototan dengan noona kesukaannya.

"Gara-gara burger?! Kau yang tidak menghargaiku, jadi aku yang harusnya lebih marah! Dan kau mengataiku apa tadi? Kau bilang mau membelikanku burger lagi?! Sana beli!" Luhan menyentak tangan Sehun.

Sehun kali ini meraih jemari Luhan dan mencengkeramnya kuat. Amarahnya sedang pasang dan tidak surut sama sekali pada sikap lucu Luhan. Keduanya benar-benar dalam lingkaran api member. "Tidak mau! Kau yang harusnya membelikanku!"

"Dasar labil! Minggir, jangan menyentuhku!"

Luhan melihat Sehun tersentak. Lantas cewek bersweater itu kembali berusaha menarik tangannya dan menghela nafas berulang-ulang. Tidak biasanya ia marah sampai separah ini. Sehun pasti kaget, bahkan ia sendiri juga kaget.

"Oke, cukup, Sehun. Ayo bicara baik-baik." Ucap Luhan berusaha meredam ketegangan. Nafas yang berusaha ia atur membuatnya merasa sedikit lebih baik.

"Kau! Kau ingin kita bicara baik-baik, tapi tidak ingin kusentuh! Apa maksudmu?" Sayangnya Sehun si bocah masih setia bebal.

"Kau tidak perlu menyentuhku jika ingin bicara."

"Kenapa tidak? Kau tidak suka kusentuh?!"

Luhan ingin tertawa. Apa Sehun memang sepolos ini mengatakan kalimat ambigu?

"Sehun, dengar. Hanya jawab pertanyaanku, kenapa tadi kau mengatakan itu di telfon?" Redam Luhan lagi.

"Itu! Karena…" Bisakah aku confessing sekarang? Tapi Luhan baru saja marah padaku. Sehun menahan nafas, dia harus melakukannya sekarang. Toh, Kai bilang tidak akan ada yang berubah setelah ini. Luhan tetap akan jadi teman Sehun walau sudah menolaknya, kan?

"Karena?" Tanya Luhan lagi saat Sehun malah ragu-ragu.

"Sebentar, tunggu."

"Apa?"

"Luh-"

"Panggil aku noona! Tidak sopan sekali sih kau!"

"Kenapa kau marah lagi!"

Luhan menghela nafas lagi. Rasanya hari ini Sehun selalu cari masalah dengannya. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati kenapa sebenarnya anak ini?

"Oke, ulangi." Ucap Luhan melipat tangan di dada.

Sehun menatap Luhan dan memantapkan hati sekali lagi. Hari ini Luhan kelihatan lelah. Bagaimana jika Luhan menolaknya karena tingkahnya yang kekanakan? Sungguh Sehun bingung sekali bagaimana harusnya memenangkan hati Luhan.

"Oke, sebelumnya, apa kau mau berjanji tidak akan menjauhiku karena ini?"

Luhan mengernyit. "Karena apa?"

"Janji dulu! Please!"

"Oke, oke. Aku janji."

Duh Sehun jadi gugup lagi. Segala macam scenario muncul di otaknya yang rasanya akan meledak. Jantungnya berdentum tidak karuan. Bibirnya serasa bergetar hebat. Dia takut akan apa yang selanjutnya terjadi. Tapi dia juga takut terlalu lama menahan diri. Intinya dia takut pada semuanya.

Sehun ingin Luhan.

Sehun ingin Luhan jadi pacarnya dan hanya suka padanya. Salahkah Sehun jika ingin menyimpan Luhan dalam kamarnya dan memilikinya sendiri, selamanya?

Bah!

Sehun harus berani! Dia bahkan sudah berani menantang professornya, maka dia harus berani menyelesaikan urusan hatinya dengan Luhan. Dan Luhan harus mau jadi pacarnya.

"Ini karena aku suka padamu, Luhan."

Luhan tidak langsung menjawab.

Sehun melihat Luhan tergugu. Sehun nyaris tidak percaya tremor bibirnya tersamarkan dan suara bergetarnya hilang entah kemana.

"Aku suka padamu. Kau tidak perlu tanya tentang siapa Marie dan soal yang tadi pagi. Aku cuma gugup."

Sekali lagi, Luhan berusaha meraih jemari Luhan. Untungnya si cantik tidak menolak karena masih berusaha menyelami manik Sehun.

Hal ini membuat Sehun sebisa mungkin mencoba menampilkan raut sungguh-sungguh dan serius di matanya. Dia ingin Luhan yakin bahwa ia tidak sedang bercanda, juga yakin bahwa Oh Sehun benar-benar suka padanya.

Sehun sebenarnya ingin melemaskan bahunya yang tegang. Ketakutannya datang lagi saat noona tetangganya ini tak kunjung bersuara. Sehun ingin bahunya lemas karena lega, bukan sebaliknya. Jadi dia mengeratkan pegangannya pada Luhan, seakan hanya itu yang mampu membuat Sehun sedikit tenang di masa krisis ini.

Sungguhan, ini adalah momen yang paling berat dan Sehun tunggu sejak dia menyadari bahwa Luhan sangat cantik dan harusnya hanya ia yang boleh menikmati keindahan makhluk indah itu. Yang mana itu adalah sejak ia merasa bahwa Luhan jauh lebih cantik dari ibunya dan dari semua teman sekelasnya. Yang mana itu ketika dia SD. Yang mana sekarang sudah terhitung lebih dari 9 tahun.

Lama, 'kan?

Katakan Luhan adalah cinta pertama sekaligus cinta monyet Sehun. Sehun rela jadi monyet asal bareng Luhan.

Tuhan memberkahi Sehun perasaan setia dan tahan lama. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah melirik gadis lain selain noonanya. Sama sekali.

Hanya Luhan yang ia anggap paling baik hati setelah ibunya. Tapi soal kecantikan, Sehun akan menyeru menggunakan toa jika Luhan jauh berkali-kali lipat lebih cantik dari ibunya. Intinya Luhan adalah gadis yang paling ingin Sehun miliki untuk dirinya sendiri. Tidak akan ia bagi dengan siapapun.

Layaknya balon, hati Sehun sekarang berada di tangan Luhan. Menanti akan diletus atau diterbangkan olehnya.

"Luhan?" Panggil Sehun penasaran.

"Ya?"

"Butuh berapa lama lagi untuk kita bertatapan sampai kau puas? Mataku sudah pedas."

Tanpa Sehun duga, Luhan tertawa tepat setelah ucapannya selesai.

"Noona?" Sehun harap ini pertanda baik.

Luhan meremat tangan Sehun sampai membuat Sehun tersipu tanpa malu dengan gender jantannya. Luhan yang akan jadi pacarnya pasti akan bisa ia gandeng kapanpun ia mau. "Jadi benar kau suka padaku." Ucap Luhan lirih yang mampu diikuti telinga peka Sehun.

Sehun tidak menjawab, dan Luhan kelihatan santai.

"Kuanggap Marie yang kita bicarakan tadi itu tidak pernah ada, juga kuanggap aku salah paham soal omongan ngelanturmu tadi pagi. Ok?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi kau mau jadi pacarku?" Tanya Sehun dan ia terkejut dengan sangat tidak elit ketika Luhan menggeleng.

"Apa?" Tanya Sehun sedikit tidak terkontrol, entah bagaimana suara dan wajahnya sekarang.

"Sehun, aku tidak bisa jadi pacarmu."

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa tidak bisa?!" Tanya Sehun dengan amarah yang kembali meledak layaknya letusan gunung.

Sehun tidak mengerti bagaimana emosinya bisa senaik turun ini. Rasanya baru saja dia berpikir positif tentang senyuman Luhan, tapi sekarang dia tidak ingin melihat senyum tenang Luhan. Seakan hati Luhan tidak tergerak karena confessing Sehun. Seakan Luhan tidak punya rasa yang sama sepertinya.

Tapi ucapan Luhan berikutnya membuat semangat Sehun sedikit bangkit. "Aku juga suka padamu, Sehun. Itu yang patut kau tahu. Aku suka padamu tidak hanya sebagai noonamu, aku juga suka padamu sebagai seorang cewek."

Saat Sehun menatapnya lebih dalam, Luhan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk terpaku pada ketampanan Sehun yang luar biasa. Sehun masih muda, tapi garis wajahnya sudah matang. Luhan ingin mengusap tulang-tulang di wajah tampan itu. Sungguh itu yang ingin Luhan lakukan sekarang.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak bisa pacaran denganku?"

Senyum Luhan luntur dan jemarinya yang digenggam Sehun ingin ia tarik. Telapaknya mulai berkeringat, tapi Luhan takut Sehun sedih jika ia menarik tangannya disaat Sehun masih setia menggodanya dengan ajakan pacaran itu. "Aku hanya tidak bisa."

"Katakan kenapa tidak, noona? Kau bilang kau juga suka aku. Aku yakin ibu dan ayahku akan senang mendengar pacarku adalah kau. Kita juga cocok. Segalanya cocok, kau cantik dan aku akan jadi tampan saat aku sudah benar-benar dewasa, aku juga sudah merancang rencana membangun tubuh. Jadi sekarang jelaskan padaku!"

"Sehun, please," Luhan kali ini melepaskan tangan Sehun. "jangan menangis."

"Aku tidak menangis!"

Luhan menarik lengan sweaternya dan mengelap mata Sehun yang sedikit basah. "Kau suka aku. Demi Tuhan itu sudah cukup Sehun. Aku juga sayang kau."

Hanya itu yang bisa Luhan ungkap, kemudian hening meraja. Bahkan tanpa melirik, Luhan cukup tahu pengunjung tempat makan itu juga sedang memberikan suasana tenang untuk mereka.

-line break-

-

Luhan membuka mata dengan hati tidak tenang pagi itu. Dia mimpi buruk.

Luhan menggaruk perutnya dan baru sadar tidur menggunakan sweater bekas semalam. "Itu hanya mimpi buruk, Luhan. Tenangkan hatimu!"

Lalu Luhan meloncat dari gelungan selimutnya dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi karena dia harus kuliah pagi hari ini.

-line break-

Saat di kampus setelah dosennya keluar dari kelas, Luhan segera memasang earphone karena hatinya masih tidak tenang dengan mimpi buruk yang ia dapat semalam. Mimpinya benar-benar buruk dengan gambaran yang benar-benar jelas, mendekati nyata.

Luhan membalik bindernya dan menyalin catatan di papan kelas, juga tambahan line dari buku teks tebal di depannya.

"Luhaen!"

Garis huruf yang sedang ditekuni Luhan tercoret seketika ketika dia kaget dengan kemunculan gadis berpipi bakpao di kursi sampingnya. Seingatnya Xiumin ada di di sisi kirinya, bukan kanan.

Atau mungkin Luhan terlalu tidak fokus sejak tadi.

"Berikan aku upah karena tiba-tiba harus putar haluan menjemputmu tadi."

Luhan tetap menunduk dengan bukunya dan tidak melirik Xiumin sedikit pun. "Sejak kapan kau jadi seperhitungan ini?"

Luhan mendengar Xiumin menggerutu. "Aku sudah di dekat kampus tahu saat kau tiba-tiba telfon, memaksaku menjemputmu. Padahal biasanya kau minta antar ojek gratismu. Dan soal bayaran, ini murah. Tidak perlu mengeluarkan dompetmu. Hanya ceritakan padaku soal kencanmu semalam dengan si tukang ojek bermotor keren dan wajah model itu."

Kali ini giliran Luhan yang menggerutu karena dia semakin tidak bisa fokus dengan catatannya. "Cerewet kau, Xiumin. Aku menghindari segala obrolan tentang Oh Sehun. Kubayar duit saja."

"Aku tidak cerewet, Cuma penasaran saja dengan Oh Sehun. Dan tatap aku kalau sedang bicara. Tinggal pakai kacamata botol dan pakaian culun, kujamin kau adalah nerd paling nerd se kampus."

Benar-benar kehilangan fokus dan tidak lagi berminat dengan buku teksnya yang harusnya sangat menyenangkan untuk di perkosa itu, Luhan berdecak keras dan mengemasi bukunya dengan kasar. "Xiumin, aku janji akan cerita padamu. Sekarang biarkan aku pergi. Aku harus mencari Oh bocah Sehun yang terus–terusan menerorku sejak semalam dan terus kau sebut itu."

Luhan tidak mendengar balasan Xiumin karena dia segera keluar kelas dengan buku teks tebal di tangan. Selain karena terlalu berat jika di masukkan ke dalam totebag, juga ini adalah senjatanya untuk menghajar kepala kosong bin menyebalkan Sehun.

Luhan menyeberangi koridor dan segera sampai di lantai fakultas tempat Sehun. Katakan Luhan konyol karena dia berencana mencari satu persatu dimana kelas Sehun sekarang. Untungnya dia sempat melihat Kai di salah satu jendela lantai dua, sehingga pilihan trial errornya berkurang beberapa lantai.

"Kai, Sehun di dalam?" Luhan segera menarik Kai yang sedang bermain ponsel di dekat jendela koridor, ketika sampai.

Kai benjengit menatap Luhan. "Eoh…. Iya, sebentar, anu akan kupanggilkan dia, noona." Kai melangkah ke dalam kelas yang pintunya terbuka lebar. "Sehun! Kemari kau! Luhan noona disini."

Luhan membenarkan letak buku tebal dan mengecek kukunya. Kukunya lumayan panjang dan siap untuk mencakar Sehun jika bocah itu masih berulah.

Anehnya, yang membuat Luhan mengernyit dalam adalah ketika dia mendongak dari kukunya, yang ia temukan bukan wajah ganteng Sehun. Tapi, wajah-wakah kepo teman sekelas Sehun yang memenuhi jendela kelas dan beberapa mengintipnya terang-terangan dari pintu.

Luhan hanya mengumbar senyum kecil sebagai sapaan ketika Kai menatapnya ragu. "Hai, aku mengganggu kalian, adik-adik?" Tanyanya berusaha ramah.

"Minggir!" Belum sempat ada yang menjawab Luhan, Sehun berteriak keras dari dalam.

Luhan pernah dengar Sehun punya reputasi 'apatis boy', jadi itu menjelaskan kepada Luhan secara tidak langsung kenapa kerumunan di depan itu segera menyingkir dan memberi Sehun jalan.

"Noona!" Panggil Sehun pada Luhan.

Luhan mengernyit pada wajah berseri bekas ia patahkan hatinya kemarin, dan Luhan juga mengernyit pada kerumunan teman sekelas Sehun yang berdengung lebah. 'oh jadi dia noonanya Sehun,' 'kakak tingkat kan?', 'cantik dan ramah begini orangnya,' 'dia yang kemarin,' dan sebagainya. Luhan tidak mau mendengar yang selanjutnya karena terlalu banyak dengungan.

"Bye, adik-adik. Bye, Kai." Setelah melempar senyum sekali lagi, Luhan mengapit lengan Sehun untuk pindah tempat. Setidaknya yang lebih sepi.

Dan tempat sepi yang terdekat adalah balkon kecil di ujung koridor. Disana tidak ada ada mahasiswa padahal di balik pintu kaca pembatas balkon, ramai mahasiswa berlalu lalang. Luhan tidak bergitu memperhatikan karena dia yakin dia tidak begitu kenal dengan mahasiswa fakultas Sehun. Yang jadi perhatiannya juga bukan pada scenery dan angina semilir disana, tapi pada Sehun yang kelihatan seperti biasa. Bukan terlihat seperti orang yang baru ditolak confessingnya.

Luhan jadi sedikit sanksi. Awalnya dengan melihat sorot mata Sehun kemarin, dia pikir Sehun beneran suka padanya. Tapi ternyata otak rasionalnya memang lebih benar. Sehun tidak benar-benar serius.

Luhan mensyukuri dia menolak Sehun. Setidaknya dia tidak terlalu sakit hati jika memilih pacaran dan dipatahkan oleh Sehun ditengah jalan nanti.

Luhan memang lebih dewasa daripada Sehun, tapi entah kenapa hatinya tidak bisa menjadi lebih dewasa. Sekarang hatinya sakit dan Luhan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak merengut pada Sehun.

"Noona, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan sekarang? Sepuluh menit lagi kelasku mulai."

Mendengar nada santai Sehun, Luhan meremat bukunya. "Tidak."

"Lalu? Rasanya mustahil sekali kau jauh-jauh kemari padahal habis ini kau juga ada kelas."

Luhan ingin bertanya darimana Sehun tahu soal kelasnya, tapi kemudian Luhan lebih memilih bungkam.

"Noona? Kau serius tidak ingin bicara sesuatu?"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku kembali ke kelas dulu."

Luhan melirik Sehun dari ekor matanya. Cowok itu meraih kenop pintu dan sudah akan melangkah pergi saat ia berucap dengan tremor di kaki. "Sehun, tunggu!" Ucapnya karena hatinya serasa tidak rela melihat Sehun menjauh.

Perasaannya tepat seperti semalam ketika mereka berdua keluar dari mall dan duduk berboncengan namun tidak satupun obrolan yang mengudara. Luhan hanya bisa melihat punggung Sehun, tanpa berani mengentuhnya. Dia takut akan semakin menyakiti Sehun, jadi dia memilih berpegangan pada besi di belakang joknya. Itu jelas perasaan yang tidak Luhan sukai, tapi tidak ada yang bisa Luhan lakukan untuk merubah itu. Setelah sampai depan rumahnya pun, Luhan yang terlalu malu hanya melenggang masuk rumah tanpa candaan seperti biasa.

Jangan tanya tentang rencana makan es krim mereka. Suasananya jelas tidak mendukung.

Tapi kemudian di tengah malam, ponselnya mengejutkan Luhan.

Itu yang membuat Luhan sekarang punya nyali lagi berhadapan dengan cowok yang sudah ia tolak semalam.

"Kemari lah, aku ingin tanya sesuatu."

Sehun menurut dan berdiri berhadapan dengan gadis manis yang sampai sekarang masih jadi favoritnya.

"Kemarin… aku belum sempat mengatakannya padamu. Maaf." Ucap Luhan lirih yang membuat Sehun mengangguk.

"Tidak apa, noona. Aku mengerti."

"Tapi aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa kau terus mengirim pesan berkata kau mengerti."

"Karena aku memang mengerti."

"Mengerti?"

"Ya, mengerti."

"Kau beneran mengerti?"

Sehun mulai goyah dengan apa yang ia katakan 'ia mengerti' ketika Luhan yang masih dengan wajah merengut lucu itu menatapnya menyelidik. "Aku mengerti, noona. Aku mengerti."

"Mengerti apa?"

Sehun memilih menumpukan tubuhnya pada pembatas pagar sebelum menjawab. "Aku mengerti jika timingku kurang tepat. Kau sedang dalam periode sekarang. Emosimu sedang labil. Aku mengerti, 'kan? Kau tidak perlu sungkan. Aku akan confessing lagi nanti. Kau bilang kemarin kau juga suka padaku. Hanya saja timingku salah. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, aku bisa mengerti kau, noona."

Sehun mengucapkan dengan lancar seperti ia sudah menghafalkan dialog itu, karena memang nyatanya dia sudah memikirkan soal itu sepanjang malam dan memutuskan mengirim pesan beruntun pada Luhan bahwa dia mengerti segalanya.

Anehnya, Luhan malah melongo. Itu yang kali ini membuat Sehun tidak mnegerti.

"Ada apa?"

"Tahu darimana kalau sekarang aku sedang datang bulan? Juga darimana kau tahu jadwal kelasku?" Kemudian Luhan memutuskan untuk menuntaskan rasa penasarannya.

Sehun menjilat bibir dengan tumpuan yang sudah tidak stabil. Mati dia!

Mungkin tadi dia terlalu show of sampai membeberkan segala yang ia tahu. Sehun merutuk dalam hati. Sehun tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa sekarang. Dia tidak punya muka berhadapan dengan noonanya.

Sumpahan, ini situasi dimana Sehun merasa jika dia sudah cukup keterlaluan menstalking Luhan. Tapi sayangnya, dia tidak merasa bersalah, dia hanya ingin mengerti Luhan yang selama ini membuatnya kebingungan dengan perasaannya.

Jadi dengan kegugupan yang berusaha ia tutupi, Sehun berdehem sebelum berucap. "Aku ingat saja. Beberapa hari lalu kau juga minta antar ke supermarket beli hempembaluthem, 'kan?" Ini tidak bohong, Sehun hanya menutupi kenyataan bahwa dia punya notebook jadwal kuliah Luhan dan kalender berisi coretan masa periode si noona. Yang mana ini namanya tidak bohong.

Sehun menemukan Luhan hanya mengangguk tidak kentara, entah itu artinya percaya atau semakin ragu.

"Oke, tapi sebenarnya bukan itu, Sehun. Ada hal lain yang membuatku tidak bisa terikat denganmu. Dan itu juga masalahmu, sebenernya."

"Aku kenapa?!"

"Tenang, tarik nafasmu. Kenapa kau akhir-akhir ini sangat menyebalkan dan cepat marah sih?"

"Tidak tuh! Itu kau yang mudah emosi dengan tamu bulananmu."

"Tid- Oke, terserah. Aku yang lebih tua, jadi aku yang akan mengalah."

Sehun mengernyit tidak terima. "Kenapa kau tidak menganganggapku setara, Luhan?" Dan Sehun sepenuhnya lupa pada kelasnya yang sekarang sudah dimulai.

"Karena memang harusnya aku yang mengambil peran itu, Sehun. Aku harus lebih dewasa menghadapimu."

"Aku apa? Aku tidak kekanakan!"

"Fine! Terserah kau sebut dirimu apa! Yang perlu kau tahu, itu yang buat aku ragu!" Raung Luhan dengan jengah.

"Kenapa kau harus ragu? Aku sudah bilang aku serius dan aku suka kau!"

"Sehun, Sehun, please." Luhan memukul belakang kepala Sehun dengan buku diktatnya.

"Luhan, sakit!"

"Sadarlah, bocah! Sikapa bocahmu itu yang membuatku tidak mau jadi pacarmu."

Agaknya timpukan buku itu membuat wajah marah Sehun luntur dan membuat otaknya mulai bekerja. "Jadi kau ragu karena itu?"

"Haah."

"Luhan, jangan menghela nafas. Jawab pertanyaanku."

"Ya, Sehun."

"Tapi kenapa? Aku sudah bilang, dan harus bilang berapa kali lagi jika aku serius?"

"Aku tidak yakin kau ini beneran suka padaku atau tidak. Pikirkan, bisa saja ini cuma rasa sukamu yang sesaat, atau bisa saja apa yang punya istilah kecemburuan sosial dimana kau iri pada seluruh temanmu yang sudah punya pacar. Dan jangan mengatakan kalimat kau serius itu di depan wajahku lagi. Aku tidak butuh ribuan ucapanmu itu."

"Noona, tidak! Yang kau tuduhkan itu semuanya salah."

"Bagian mana?"

"Aku sudah suka kau sejak 9 tahun lalu."

"Apa ini masih kau sebut sosial apa itu? Aku tidak main-main. Aku suka kau sampai rasanya 9 tahun masih belum cukup waktu untuk dekat denganmu. Aku ingin selalu membuatmu senang, dan mungkin kau tidak percaya, tapi setiap kali aku melihatmu rasanya aku selalu gugup. Aku takut kau tidak suka aku."

Ok, ini cukup. Sehun terengah dan memilih menutup mulutnya yang terasa berbusa diujung bibir. Walau sebenarnya masih banyak yang ingin ia ungkapkan agar Luhan tidak ragu lagi. Luhan tidak boleh meragukan Sehun lagi.

Sehun sudah membulatkan tekad confessing dalam waktu dekat. Jika semalam Luhan menolaknya, Sehun sekarang sudah tahu bahwa itu bukan karena masa periode Luhan, tapi karena noonanya takut Sehun hanya main-main. Dan jika sekarang adalah waktu dekat untuk confessing, maka Sehun akan menebalkan wajah lagi untuk mengajak Luhan jadi pacarnya.

"Noona, entah bagaimana, kurasa aku selalu dapat timing yang kurang pas."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kita selalu sedang bertengkar saat membahas ini."

Luhan menghela nafas diam-diam, walau gagal karena dilirik tajam oleh Sehun. "Sehun, aku sungguh tidak bisa membalas confessingmu. Aku juga suka kau, tapi minta maaf."

Kali ini Sehun tidak ingin mengakhirinya begitu saja seperti semalam. Ia raih bahu sempit Luhan. "Tatap mataku saat mengatakannya. Aku tidak akan mau jadi Sehunmu lagi jika kau menolak jadi pacarku."

Plak!

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara keras membuat Luhan dan Sehun menoleh. Betapa terkejutnya mereka menemukan kerumunan sedang menonton mereka dari deretan tinggi jendela kaca dekat balkon. Luhan mengenali Kim Xiumin dan Kim Kai sedang berusaha merubuhkan kaca dengan tamparan-tamparan kecil. Selebihnya, Luhan hanya ingat itu wajah teman-teman sekelas Sehun yang tadi mengintipnya sewaktu di kelas.

Apa yang mereka lakukan?

"Noona, jadilah pacar Sehun, aku dan temanku sekelas adalah saksi hidup jika Sehun beneran suka kau." Itu ucapan Kai yang sayup-sayup terdengar.

"Benar, aku juga tahu kau suka bocahmu itu sejak dulu. Jangan pikirkan kelas professor Benedict yang sudah mulai sekarang, hanya hadapi Sehun." Yang ini dari Xiumin.

Jadi ketika Luhan menoleh menatap Sehun yang sedang meyakinkannya lagi lewat tatapan mata musang, Luhan memilih mengesampingkan otak dan mendahulukan hatinya yang sudah jelas memilih Sehun.

Yeah, I wanted to play tough

Thought I could do all just on my own

But even superwoman

Sometimes needed superman's soul

"Oke kau menang, Sehun. Aku sudah lelah jadi noona dan terlibat friendzonemu. Jadilah pacarku."

Orang bilang, yang cantik biasanya tidak setia, dan yang setia biasanya tidak cantik. Tapi Luhan adalah segala yang menyalahi kata orang itu. Sehun yakin Luhan cantik sekaligus setia. Dia mengenal Luhan sejak masih berpopok dan Luhan masih yang terbaik di tangga prioritas milik Sehun.

Sehun akan menandai hari ini sebagai hari bersejarah, disamping tanda masa periode Luhan, tentu saja.

Hati Sehun melambung, layaknya balon berisi helium yang diterbangkan sampai ke langit.

"Tunggu, Sehun," Ucap Luhan disela euphoria. "ada yang aneh dengan teman sekelasmu."

"Kenapa dengan mereka?"

"Mereka mengenalku?"

"Tentu saja, kau kan memang terkenal sekampus karena ramah dan cantik dan imut, pintar lagi."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku rasa bukan itu."

"Tentu saja."

"Jadi kau tahu sesuatu?" Tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Hmmm, rahasia, Luhan." Jawab Sehun kalem.

Melihat rengutan Luhan, Sehun tidak merasa gugup takut Luhan tidak suka lagi.

Segalanya terasa menyenangkan, sampai senyum Sehun si apatis tidak bisa luntur sama sekali.

-END-

And that is the real ending.

Gue nggak tahu ada yang nungguin sequel ini atau enggak. Atau bahkan ngebaca the first storynya: How to Get out of Friendzone. Tapi gue beneran say thanks and sent my love for u who read this, apalagi yang baca sampe author note ini.

Gue bukan author terkenal ataupun the great author yang udah punya banyak story, gue Cuma author yang lebih suka nyimpen story di folder, wkwk. Jadi gue really do very appreciate you who read and give feedback.

Poinnya, thanks~

Lyric lagu Hellium by Sia, gue nggak tahu, lagu itu addict banget akhir-akhir ini buat gue. Jadi gue sisipin aja buat persembahan diri.

Ini adalah mitos dalam penerjamahan. Every translator knew this well, dan kebetulan gue juga anak sub jurusan Translation. Dan lagi, menurut gue, Luhan disini cocok sama mitos satu ini (maafkan gue yang aneh ini). Sehunnya juga, gue gemes banget bikin karakter doi yang imut.

Hunhan (gs) is still being the cutest couple ever, for me. No matter what.


End file.
